


Lucky Clover

by spicedGumdrops



Series: Sonas 'n Self-Indulgence [1]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Gen, Traveling, What kind of people does snufkin meet when he's winter travelin, but finals are upon me and no one can stop me, this first one is very very short but i GUARANTEE the next one will deeeeefinitely not be, this is self-indulgent af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicedGumdrops/pseuds/spicedGumdrops
Summary: Snufkin meets another face during his travels. What a lucky guy, meetin' new people.





	Lucky Clover

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a self-indulgent binch with a Moominsona and a desire to write about interactions between Moomin characters and said 'sona  
> If you don't mind that please give this a good ol' read!

The fire was beginning to die down; the once big flames that licked the air had settled to soft burning coals. And as the fire grew softer, so did Snufkin. He stifled a yawn; it was time to retire to his tent, he supposed. The day had been good. He had seen many sights, heard many things, and composed many notes. He’d even gotten to play his harmonica for a small audience of woodland creatures. It seemed many critters of the forest were drawn to the mumrik, and it wasn’t really any wonder why. His quiet, gentle disposition, the sweet music he played, the way he seemed to be a part of the forest itself, he was the least threatening traveler the woods could see. Snufkin looked up to take one last gander of the stunning canvas of stars splashed out above him. 

Ah…

The night was perfectly clear, not even a breeze ruffled the trees. Snufkin loved clear nights the most, he could see the stars and the moon easily. He stood up, stretched, and turned to head into his tent. He didn’t even make it halfway inside when he heard a noise behind him, like footsteps.

“Excuse me,” a soft voice said.

Snufkin turned around, happy the wide brim of his floppy hat hid the subtle expression of irritation that flitted across his face. He was tired, and not really in the mood to entertain anymore company. Especially if they were a chatterbox like Titi-uu.   
But it wasn’t a creep that stood there, but a girl. A mumrik like him, by the looks of it. In the dying embers of the fire, Snufkin could make out a pair of eyes glowing faintly underneath the brim of a hat like his. The brim was trimmed like the petals of a flower, and from what Snufkin could make out of it, much better kept than his. The mumrik wore a purple poncho and black leggings, but she was barefoot, holding a pair of boots. Her tail twitched.

“I’m sorry to bother you, but would it be alright if I sat and rested by your fire for a while? I’ve been walking for a long time, and my feet hurt quite a bit.”

Snufkin sighed. He couldn’t turn her away if all she wanted was to rest. He just hoped she didn’t expect him to sit out with her or make her food. He really wanted to sleep.

“...Of course,” he replied.   
The girl smiled gratefully at him, flopping down in front of the dying fire with a sigh.

“Thank you, you’re very kind.”

Snufkin nodded. “Well...erm...goodnight then,” he said somewhat awkwardly.

“Goodnight. Thank you again. I won’t be long.”

With a tip of his hat, Snufkin retreated into his tent, leaving the girl to massage her bare feet by the embers. As Snufkin settled into his blankets, he heard the sound of a log being thrown onto the fire, and a flare of light through the fabric of his tent. He didn’t really mind, she was being quiet enough. In fact, she was being really quiet. Snufkin had exceptionally good hearing, and he heard next to nothing outside his tent for the longest time, save for the comforting crackling of the fire and the occasional shift of his guest’s body as she sat. Eventually, he was soothed to sleep by a lullaby only the forest could provide.

 

When Snufkin awoke in the morning, he emerged from his tent to find the mumrik from last night gone. Sitting just outside his tent on the ground though, sat a small bird folded from colorful patterned paper. A four-leaf clover rested on its wing. Snufkin stooped down and gently scooped up the thing, careful to make sure the clover didn’t fall on the ground. His fire had been left to die completely sometime during the night, but now there was a small pile of fresh wood he could cook his breakfast on. And scrawled in the dirt, loopy letters spelling out a message.

 

_Thank you!_

Snufkin smiled. How considerate! He gently tucked both bird and plant inside his pocket and set about making his morning stew, his mood light. It had been unfortunate he had to meet a fellow traveler at such an inopportune time, he so enjoyed meeting new people on his travels. Ah well. The world was vast, but it was also smaller than one might be led to think. He might meet her again, then they could be properly acquainted, and he could thank her for the paper bird.

Soon, Snufkin was packed and off again, humming to himself, with nothing but him and the forest for miles.

**Author's Note:**

> Startin' out writing about the fan favorite lol  
> also my Personal Favorite  
> This was based off a dream I had the other night where I was walking barefoot to an art store to get colored pencils and passed Snufkin's campsite  
> But when I got to the strip mall the store had closed down so I walked all the way there for nothing :/  
> on the way back i stopped by snufkin's campsite and asked him if i could rest a bit cuz my legs  
> HURT  
> then a tornado happened but that doesn't really matter
> 
> The clover the mumrik leaves Snufkin is based off my irl uncanny ability to find dozens of four-leaf clovers in one sitting. Are you on tumblr and have seen that post of a four-leaf clover bouquet? yeah that was me


End file.
